Day at the Beach
by notsosimplybrittany
Summary: YAOI. Youko Kurama and Hiei. Request from Trappersgirl. Kurama and Hiei have a fun day at the beach. Oneshot.


**AUTHORS NOTE: This was a request from Trappersgirl. I hope you enjoy!! Also, this contains strong yaoi. If you don't like don't read. Crit welcome! It also is probably a little OOC**

"Ugh, this train is moving too slow!" Kuwabara complained, staring out at the buildings as they sped by.

"Stop complaining, idiot, this was your idea to go to the beach anyway," Yusuke said, delivering a punch to Kuwabara's shoulder.

"Ow, Urameshi that hurt! I know it was my idea but I want to be there NOW," Kuwabara whined, pressing his face to the glass window.

"Shut up idiot, you're making my ears bleed," Hiei spat venomously from the aisle opposite Kuwabara and Yusuke.

Kuwabara smirked over at the youkai, "You're just mad because we made you come along. You didn't even want to see all the ladies in their nice little bikinis! It's okay if you're gay, Hiei, we'll understand."

"Alright, alright, were almost there," Kurama intervened before Hiei could do anything drastic that would attract too much unwanted attention.

An announcement over the intercom confirmed that the train would be arriving soon at said destination.

"Wow, just look at that water! It's gorgeous!" Botan gushed as they walked down into the warm sand.

They picked an empty spot on the crowded beach to put their stuff.

"Hiei, I brought an umbrella for you to sit under, since I figured you wouldn't be swimming too much," Keiko explained, planting an overly large umbrella in the sand over Hiei's towel.

"Hn," was the only response she received as he gracefully sat on the towel, laying on his back, preparing to nap.

Keiko giggled before turning to join the others in the water, "I'll take that as a thank you."

Hiei sighed, closing his eyes against the shady coolness that covered his face from the umbrella. Coming to the beach was the last thing he ever wanted to do. Playing in the sand and dirty water was not something that sounded pleasing to him. He had only consented because, in secret, Kurama had told him he would receive something special afterwards if he did go. Curiosity getting the best of him at what the "something special" could be he grudgingly agreed to go along.

Hiei's mind began to drift, thinking of all the possibilities. Knowing Kurama it could either be something totally outlandish, or the simplest thing you could imagine. It may not be 'special' as Kurama claimed; in the end, but it would definitely be a surprise.

"He'll probably just get me ice cream or something," Hiei thought, picturing the red head smiling that tricky smile of his as he handed him a cone of ice cream.

A smile reluctantly spread across Hiei's face. Other ideas began to wedge their way into Hiei's mind.

"Hiei, you're thinking naughty things, I can tell," a husky voiced droned in his ear.

Hiei's eyes shot open immediately to find his red head friend dripping wet beside him, grinning innocently.

Scowling, Hiei closed his eyes once more, avoiding the gaze of his friend.

"I was not," Hiei defended lamely.

A chuckle came from Kurama's direction, "Oh, but your lower half deceives you. Tsk, in a public place like this. Really, Hiei!"

Once more Hiei's eyes shot open, traveling down to his bathing shorts. Kurama was right. A problem had definitely _arisen _in his lower region. He'd been so busy daydreaming he hadn't noticed.

Before Hiei could open his mouth to defend himself, Kurama interrupted.

A finger traced the bulge teasingly, "And what are you going to do about this problem of yours?"

"Not here!" Hiei whacked away the hand that teased his groin.

A flash of gold glinted in Kurama's eyes. Hiei knew what that meant. Kurama's less kind, self-controlling persona would be appearing soon. He couldn't let all of the humans see Kurama change into a demon. It would cause problems for them later.

"Kurama, you can't do that here. If you turn into Youko in public it'll be troublesome," Hiei struggled to protest Kurama's hand massaging his groin.

"Then lets go somewhere," Kurama whispered huskily into the small demon's ear.

Hiei felt a shiver of pleasure roll down his spine at the sound of the words. Quickly, he stood, taking Kurama's hand in his own and began leading him towards the dressing rooms. Silently, they slipped inside one of the shower stalls, locking the door behind them.

Before Hiei would get a chance to say anything he was being forcefully pinned to the secured door.

"Just in time," Hiei remarked with a smirk before Youko's lips met with his own.

"Mnn, Youko…" Hiei moaned, feeling the large hand rubbing vigorously against his groin.

The silver-haired demon laughed huskily, "You shouldn't be too loud. Someone might hear us, though it doesn't matter much to me."

Hiei was having a hard time concentrating on his thoughts as Youko's hand worked at the hardened flesh behind his shorts.

"I-it's your fault," Hiei managed to gasp.

"Well, I think it's sexy when you moan my name, anyways. How about we remove this irksome clothing?" Youko didn't wait for an answer, using a fingernail to slice Hiei's shorts off, causing them to fall limply to the floor.

Hiei inhaled sharply when the cold air clashed with his warm member.

Youko smirked, "Look at how it twitches, yearning for my touch."

Hiei squirmed beneath Youko's firm grip that pinned him against the door.

"Don't make fun of me you damned demon," Hiei panted, glaring up at his cocky lover.

Youko chuckled, "But my teasing seems to be turning you on even more."

Staring down at the small muscular body Youko ran one hand down the warmth, stopping at the groin. Using his forefinger and thumb he lightly stroked the throbbing member.

"Ahm! Y-youko…" Hiei gasped, thrusting his hips forward into the warm grasp.

Youko planted kisses down Hiei's defined chest whispering between kisses, "You seem more excited, more…willing today than usual. Then again it HAS been a while. We'll just have to make up for that."

In one quick, sudden movement Youko took Hiei's pulsating length into his mouth, massaging the member with his tongue.

"Mnn…ah….Youko you're going to make me cum early, doing that," Hiei half smirked as he struggled to keep his knees from collapsing.

An arm wrapped around Hiei's waist, holding him steady.

"Hiei, will you turn around for me?" Youko asked, more of a command than a question.

Hiei eyed Youko warily before doing as he was told. He pressed his hands against the cold tile wall, turning his back to the silver haired demon that stood on his knees, watching bemusedly.

"Bend over a little, and spread your legs," Youko commanded once Hiei had turned around.

Sighing, Hiei complied with his wishes.

Youko grinned, licking his lips seductively, "Your ass is so tender and pink, and it looks tasty."

Smirking, Youko placed his hands on Hiei's ass cheeks, spreading them to reveal the puckering hole. Leaning forward, he allowed his tongue to flicker of the pink entrance. After a moment of licking around the edges, Youko, encouraged by Hiei's incessant moaning, slid the wet tongue inside.

"N-no! Don't …ah…" Hiei groaned with pleasure as he attempted to protest.

Youko removed his tongue, "Then should I put something else in?"

Hiei turned to look the fox demon, "P-put it in, please."

A grin spread across Youko's face at those simple words, "You're not acting your normal stubborn self today, Hiei. It's kind of sexy. You have to get it ready before I put it in though."

Nodding, Hiei knelt down as Youko stood. Taking Youko's erect penis in one hand he began licking it fervently, making it slick with saliva and precum.

"Okay, that's enough. You'll make me cum before I even put it in," Youko said, placing a hand on Hiei's head to stop him.

Rising to his feet Hiei quickly moved over to the small bench attached to the wall, meant to hold your things while you showered. He bent over, placing his hands on the hard surface.

Spreading his legs and looking back at the other demon Hiei spoke, "Please…Youko."

Chuckling, Youko grabbed his erection and swiftly moved towards the little youkai. Taking hold of Hiei's hips he teased the entrance, probing it with the tip of his leaking penis.

"Ugh…mnn, Youko," Hiei groaned at the teasing. He slid his ass backwards, signaling he wanted more.

"Okay, okay, if you want it that bad," Youko smirked at Hiei's eagerness.

With one skilled movement Youko was inside Hiei to the hilt.

"Ah! Haah…mnn…!" Hiei cried out as he felt Youko fill him.

The familiar penis began to move quickly within him. Youko pounded into Hiei's ass with fluid motions only attained by a demon.

"Hiei, it's so hot inside of you…feels like its going to make me melt," Youko moaned, quickening his timed thrusts'.

Hiei moved one hand down his body stopping at his hard member. Quickly, he began stroking it in time with Youko's movements.

"Y-youko, I can't take much more!" Hiei panted above the noises of their bodies moving together.

"Me either, you feel even better than usual," Youko responded.

"Hn…nn…" Hiei gasped as he felt himself release, the sticky fluid spreading over the bench and his hand.

With one final movement Youko thrusted hard into Hiei, spilling his seed into the cavern.

The two remained in that position for a few moments catching their breath.

Finally, Youko gently pulled out of Hiei, his seed flowing out of the hole. He pulled Hiei into his lap as he sat on the dirtied bench. Hiei learned forward, kissing the fox softly on the lips. Youko grinned, returning the kiss.

"Youko, now what am I supposed to wear? You sliced my shorts in half," Hiei complained glancing over at the ruined cloth.

"I don't mind you being naked," Youko laughed, kissing Hiei's exposed neck.

"Pervert…" Hiei mumbled as he turned back to face Youko.

"Only when it comes to you," Youko responded.

Hiei sneered, "So was that my special surprise?"

Chuckling, Youko responded, "It can be if you want. I was just going to give you ice cream."

Hiei laughed, "I knew it."


End file.
